Achievement Addicts Anonymous
Achievement_Addicts_Anonymous is one of various chatrooms in Kongregate __TOC__ AAA Welcome to AAA, one of the craziest, most awesome rooms on Kongregate. Here you will find, among many other strange, mystical things, ~~"'s, Kami feathers, and wove. Some of the regulars have taken up collecting Kami feathers. Also, Kami Feathers Are Worth 1000 AAA Muneyz, Yo Important Things Many Things Are Happening That Will Affect The Future Of Kongregate. 1) Achievement Addicts Anonymous Adventures: Heroes. Possibly One Of The Most Hyped Up games From An Unknown Developer. AAAA:H Is The Story of Kong. Starting From The Beginning To Today. 2) Kesse Will Not Come Back. Period 3) I Have Nothing Else Trolls Many A AAA User Succumb To The Power Of The Troll. These Are Just A Small List Of Them. Alphabetical 3for5 Any Of The Togs See Home Of The Tog Home of the Tog A tog is actually a subspecies of troll that has amazing endurance, sleaziness, and voracity. And they multiply like mad, but they don't live very long. Like rabbits. These are not real togs, but were created as jokes: kamistog (Popolino) RickAstleyTog (EarthwormJim2595) Mudkipztog (EarthwormJim2595) ChuckNorrisTog (EarthwormJim2595) TheTogIsALie (Pteage) rockertog (rocker_dude12) TogsAibou (AxelKross) AngelTog (FallenAngel93) goTroctoD (XGogeta1233X) ItBeATogYo (shoshi) The Forum! AAA now has a forum!! A-Cubed(thx JorgonQ for the name) Non-Chat Quotes “You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy…” - LoFiction “The best Hell on Earth that's so chilled you'd think Hell has frozen over” - Lycaonz “I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with any female in this room. ” - Arxalix “Pokemon! Oh, it's you and me! You know it's our destiny! Pokemon! Oh, you’re my best friend, in a world we must defend!” - bloodbullet "I can haz Kami-Feather?" - FallenAngel93 In-Chat Quotes “Jim + Kami = Godly Epicworm.” - Suiton “How do I acquire a Kami feather? Is it like a gold star?” - Pteage “That which does not kill me, had better run pretty damn fast!” - xtweetyx “I invented Kami feathers lol.” - EarthwormJim2595 “I Like Pie” - Arxalix ~Throws confetti in the air for the sake of it~ - Lycaonz "In the beginning, there was nothing. Then god said, 'let there be light!' and there was still nothing, but you could see it now." - kamisaibou AAA Regulars (alphabetical, so as to not show preference to anyone) abbeedubbee Aghannor alexmlcoapstick Anifanatic aphlA Arxalix AxelKross bloodbullet caboosereturns crest55 dragoness188 Dyslexsick EarthwormJim2595 entityrj FallenAngel93 fred_fred_burger funsizedlolx Galwyrd GuYoNfIr3 Homer545 ICantdie JorgonQ kamisaibou kesse (Room owner!) KlazartSC LoFiction lunaticfringe Lycaonz-Wikia,Kong User M1S3RY MrEarwax Onefoe PatrickBateman pmp600 / pimp600 / pmp6OO Popolino PopUpPirate Pteage Raider00 rocker_dude12 rotteddude rukiarcx ShadowDragon36 skwerly / Growf (Retired T.T) Solidarite spagheti_meatbal Springy Suiton Thematriach TipsyBoy22 ttobbaa Wiikart1 wilkins XGogeta1233X xtweetyx zcollvee Special Thanks Special thanks to all the contributors for this awesome wikia, keep up the good work! Contributors (Alphabetical Order) Arxalix AxelKross- HEYO! kamisaibou-is teh awesome ^_^ Lycaonz FallenAngel93 - for posting kami's quote XD and ruining the first forum so a new one could be created! not to mention ALL the members who have made AAA a fantastic chatroom! except tog